Mounting systems for televisions monitors and liquid crystal display (LCD) units have been used for a number of years. Mounting systems are conventionally used to position a television or LCD display unit at a particular height and position that is desired by a particular user.
In recent years, both the size and the price of LCD units have decreased dramatically. This decrease in price has resulted in a surge in popularity and sales of LCD units. With this increase in popularity, however, there has also been an increase in the number of ways in which people would like to use LCD units. For example, it has become increasingly desirable to have an LCD unit mounted on the underside of a cabinet or shelf, as opposed to resting directly or indirectly upon a desktop or tabletop. This is primarily due to the fact that a person's counter and desk space can be quite limited, therefore necessitating placement of devices such as LCD units positioned above the desk. At the same time, however, there is also a need to have the ability to remove the LCD unit from view when not in use. For example, if an LCD unit is mounted on the underside of a shelf or cabinet but remains positioned such that it is viewable 24 hours a day, then the user loses a significant amount of space that could be used for other purposes when the user is not viewing the LCD unit.
A number of underbody mounting systems have been developed in recent years, but each have significant drawbacks. For example, some underbody mounting systems permit a user to locate the display device in one of only a limited number of positions. Other underbody mounting systems do not provide the user the ability to fully retract the display device when not in use, while other underbody mounting systems have a large amount of complexity in their design, increasing the component and product cost. Furthermore other mounting devices do not provide a mechanism for fixing the position of the display device in a single retracted position without the use of hand tools.
It would therefore be desirable to develop a simple device for mounting a display unit on the underside of a body such as a cabinet or shelf, while also providing the user with the ability to fully retract the display unit when not in use and also place the display unit in a number of different positions. It also would be desirable to develop a mounting system that allows the user to fix the position of the display device in a simple manner without the use of external tools.